Trece
by Liseru
Summary: 'La masacre del Número trece' fue un suceso que dejó 12 muertos y un desaparecido.
1. Prólogo

"15 de Marzo, 2013.

Todavía no entiendo por qué está sucediendo esto. Hace dos días no veo la luz del sol, hace dos días que no tengo nada más que las raciones de comida necesarias, agua, una lámpara, éste lápiz y las hojas sobre las que estoy escribiendo. Las pesadillas me visitan por la noche haciéndome recordar que _es real_. Que _sucedió_. Que _sigue_ sucediendo. No podría volver a sonreírle a nadie jamás.

¿Hay alguien ahí? Ilusiones. No hay nadie aquí. _Ya no_.

No sé cuándo será mi turno. No sé si _quiero_ que sea mi turno. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de sufrir el mismo destino que _ellos_."

Ésa era la realidad de Shadow.

En otra realidad, el mundo exterior, hacía dos días se limpiaban los cadáveres y las manchas de sangre de las paredes, se sepultaban cuerpos bañados en lágrimas, marcados por la desesperación, y se reportaban los desaparecidos.

Sólo había _uno_: Él.

Lo recuerdo.

Recuerdo cómo se elaboraban conjeturas sobre el posible culpable.

Todo señalaba que era el culpable, aunque su comportamiento a lo largo de los años, su crianza un poco torpe y por parte de sus abuelos no eran más que eso: normales. Nada parecía haber desencadenado un accionamiento tan mecánico, perfeccionista… Y sádico.

Tres días antes se había llevado a cabo lo que por siempre se recordaría como 'La masacre del número Trece'.


	2. Hora 1

- Llegaremos tarde de nuevo Shad. Es increíble que la segunda cosa más rápida del mundo no pueda llegar temprano a clase.

- Cállate Amy, si hubieras querido llegar antes, habrías ido con Sonic. Ya van dos años que me dices lo mismo. Y no soy la SEGUNDA cosa más rápida del mundo. Comprobamos que contra él, llego antes a la meta durante una carrera.

-No cuenta el Chaos Control.

-No tenía mi Emerald conmigo, insisto que es imposible que haya hecho un Chaos Control. Fue pura habilidad.

-Ya, mucho bla bla bla. ¿Podrías apurarte? - Amy ríe, Shadow cierra sus ojos. En el fondo ríe con ella.

-Lo quieres, lo tienes.- Sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, la levanta en brazos y comienza a correr. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos (mas unos cuantos gritos de Amy), llegaron a la Universidad.

-No dejas de sorprenderme.

-No dejas de molestar Amy.

Eran casi las once de la mañana del martes 13 de Marzo. El descanso para el almuerzo había comenzado hacía aproximadamente veinte minutos y duraría hasta las doce. A la mesa del comedor se iban sentando nuestros amigos: Amy con Sonic, Knuckles con Rogue, Tails, Cream, Silver, Charmy, Espio, Vector, Shadow, Big (aunque éste ya estaba por terminar la carrera) y Tikal.

El exterior se había vuelto tan oscuro como boca de lobo. Una espesa tormenta eléctrica caía sobre el campus, generando así la necesidad del uso de luz eléctrica. El comedor estaba bastante bien iluminado, aparte de que contaba con ventanales bastante amplios que permitían que entrara algo de luz natural (por poca que hubiera), pero el resto de la universidad era completamente oscura. Las gruesas paredes y los ventanales pequeños y elevados del suelo imposibilitaban el ingreso de luz exterior.

A la media hora, todos estaban transitando los pasillos, enseñándole las instalaciones a Cream, que estaba considerando la idea de transferirse a ese campus.

Repentinamente, las luces se apagaron y todo quedó a oscuras.

-Típico de tormenta eléctrica- exclamó Big, quien ya estaba encaminándose de regreso al comedor.

De pronto, un estallido, crujido de maderas y vidrios rompiéndose.

-Uhm, Big, no creo que puedas.

-¿Dónde vas Tails?

-A ver qué sucedió. Si los vidrios se han roto, estarán por todo el suelo. No necesito tocar el suelo. Despreocúpense por mi, diríjanse hacia algún salón y quédense allí, yo luego los busco.

Destrás de Tails fue Charmy, alegando que él también podía volar y, por ende, ayudar.

Nuestros compañeros se dirigieron a tientas a un salón pequeño donde Big solía dar cátedra. "Suma puntos para la tésis final", dijo mientras abría la puerta con una llave colgada en su cuello. "Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que la electricidad regrese, o por un tiempo, sino cada uno regresara a sus residencias y nos veremos mañana."

- Yo ya tengo quién me lleve - sonrió Amy refiriéndose a Shadow.

- Tú te vuelves con Sonic, supongo querrá estar contigo bajo esta tormenta.- contestó este, sentándose en el piso, lejos del resto.

Al cabo de media hora, los chicos seguían hablando animadamente sobre cualquier cosa, hasta que Shadow, quien había estado pensativo todo ese tiempo dijo por lo bajo "Hay mucho silencio".

Todos dejaron de hablar y miraron hacia él, hacia su oscuridad.

-Ya, hablaremos más bajo- dijo Silver.

- No, no me refiero a eso. ¿No les parece extraño? Tormenta eléctrica, corte de electricidad, explosión en el comedor… Y no escucho a nadie, nadie por los pasillos, nadie gritando, ambulancias, bomberos. ¡Por favor! Miles de personas vienen a este campus y ninguna hace un mínimo ruido!

- Tal vez están de nuevo dando clases.

- Apenas podemos sentir los movimientos del otro en la oscuridad y ¿quieres que dicten clases?  
>- ¿Evacuación?<br>- Una evacuación conlleva mucho movimiento y lo hubiésemos notado.

- No recuerdo haber visto mucha gente por los pasillos cuando los recorríamos.

-¿Y Tails?

¡Tails!

-Tal vez regresó a la residencia, ya ha pasado casi una hora.

-Creo sería mejor seguir sus pasos y volvernos a encontrar aquí mañana.

Todos comenzaron a salir a tientas a la oscuridad, con apenas una luz tenue que iluminaba desde los salones hacia los pasillos.

-Yo iré a ver el comedor- dijo Tikal, y en seguida se sumaron Knuckles, Rougue, Espio y Big. El resto decidió encaminarse hacia la entrada principal del edificio.

Al llegar, para la sorpresa de los cinco, el comedor estaba impecable. Las ventanas intactas, las mesas y sillas en sus lugares habituales.

O al menos eso se podía apreciar con la tenue luz de tormenta. La mezcla entre claridad y oscuridad generaba una visión en escala de grises.

Cream fue la única en notarlo.

- Esa mesa roja, ¿estaba allí antes?

- ¿Roja?

- ¿Qué tiene arriba?  
>- No veo a nadie.<p>

- Capaz alguien se olvidó su almuerzo.  
>- Pero, ¿era roja?<br>- No que yo recuerde.  
>- Uhm… Volvamos. Aquí no hay nadie.<p>

Decidieron volver por donde habían venido, tal vez se encontrarían con el resto y podrían volver todos juntos. Pasaron por el salón-refugio y vieron a Tails sentado en la puerta, llorando.

- ¡Tails!

- Tails, ¿dónde estabas? Fuimos a buscarte, no hay nadie en la universidad.  
>- Charmy está muerto. - Tails comenzó a temblar fuertemente, no dejaba de mirar un punto inexistente en el vacío.<p>

- Tails, ¿de qué hablas? Vamos, ¿dónde está Charmy?  
>- Muerto, en el comedor. Estábamos volando y alguien nos atrapó. Nos amordazó. A mi me cubrió los ojos… Pero… pero… PUEDO ESCUCHARLO AÚN CREAM, CÓMO LO DESPEDAZABA CERCA MÍÓ, EL RUIDO DE SUS HUESOS, SUS GRITOS AMORDAZADOS. HUYAMOS, HUYAMOS.<p>

- Tails por dios. Espera.  
>- VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ, PRONTO.<p>

Tomó a Cream de las manos y comenzó a correr hacia la salida más cercana que recordaba.

- No es tarde aún, podemos irnos, podemos escapar, vivir, y no…

- ¡Oye! Ya me preguntaba cómo estaba la expedición comedor.

- ¡Sonic!  
>- Hey Tails! Oye, ¿estás bien? Tails, ¿qué pasó?<br>- Sonic huyamos. Charmy está muerto, nos capturaron, me segaron, lo torturaron, lo mataron, pintaron una mesa del comedor con su sangre, vámonos de aquí.

- Espera Tails, ¡no podemos irnos así!  
>- SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ O CADA UNO DE NOSOTROS MORIRÁ.<p> 


End file.
